


It's Only Time

by AHS



Series: Songs (not yet sung) [4]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Song Lyrics, post-513
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-17
Updated: 2008-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I read a few too many post-513 fics and those words really started to stick in my head and bug the crap out of me, lol.  So...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only Time

You said, _it’s only time_  
And you let me go  
You meant for it to ease the sting  
For both of us, I know  
But the deepest cut comes from  
Pretending it doesn’t matter  
That never again wouldn’t kill you  
That I wouldn’t shatter

Now it’s been days since I’ve seen you  
Weeks since I’ve breathed you  
Months since I’ve held you in my arms  
Feels like forever, it’s always too long

But it’s only time  
It’s only love  
And when I bleed  
It’s only blood  
Tears are just water  
My pain just a flood  
You’re all that I need  
Why isn’t that enough

I say it’s a crime  
The way the distance stretches  
Seconds pile up, suffocating  
Is that why your breath catches  
On the line  
Is this the last time that you’ll call  
Is it too hard now  
Having a taste and not having it all

It’s been years since you found me  
Months since you gave in, you were bound to me  
Weeks since you gave up, or gave me away  
Now forever’s just that one neverending day

But it’s only time  
It’s only love  
And when I bleed  
It’s only blood  
Tears are just water  
My pain just a flood  
You’re all that I need  
Can’t we let that be enough

Time is only time  
Just like this heart is only mine  
And without yours, the beat is weak  
And colors fade  
Like only words  
I can’t seem to speak

But it’s only time  
It’s only love  
And when I bleed  
It’s only blood  
Tears are just water  
My pain just a flood  
You’re all that I need  
Why isn’t that enough

It’s only time  
It’s only love  
And when I bleed  
It’s only blood  
And if I die  
I’m already gone  
I can live in a dream  
But I can’t move on  
(…alone)

 

Copyright 2008 April Hope Smith


End file.
